Enter Zambanza!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Zombozo comes screaming to Plumber Headquarters in a fright, everyone soon finds out why. But why is Zombozo so scared of an 11 year old girl? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Summer belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them.**

* * *

 **Enter Zambanza!**

Zombozo screamed in terror as he ran towards the Plumbers Headquarters! He was screaming and hoping for someone to save him!

"What on Earth?!" Ben cringed.

"What is he doing here?!" Rook gasped.

"Looking for trouble!" Rachel hissed, now cocking her Proto-tool.

"Let him in," Max replied, looking serious and stern. Once the gates were open, the clown came running in and scrambling to Max.

"Please! Save me! Save me!"

"What do you want?!" Max growled.

"She's back! She's here to kill me!" Zombozo screamed, now constantly looking over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?!" Rachel growled.

"She's my creation! Zambanza!"

"Who?!" Everyone said at once.

"ZAMBANZA, YOU FOOLS!" He yelled, now looking over his shoulder even more and breaking out into a sweat.

"Who is this Zambanza?" Rook asked.

"She's my creation! I created her years ago to be my protégé! But I won't say anymore until you have me somewhere safe!" He screamed, now ducking behind Rook's legs and shivering. Rook looked at Max and Max nodded.

"Let us go to the dungeon room." Max replied.

And within a few seconds, they took the panic stricken clown to the dungeon room. It was dark, damp and quiet. Just want Zombozo wanted.

"Perfect! There is no way she will find me in here!" He smiled.

"Now tell us more about her." Rachel said, now curious.

"She was my creation. I was traveling to another part of the state when I saw a young girl eating the candy apples that had been thrown out. I spoke to her about joining my show and she said she wanted to. I taught her everything I know if hopes of using her against you all." He sneered.

Ben growled at him, but the clown continued. "She grew up to learn the business of putting on a show and was the best thing that ever happened to me. But all of that changed one night. Ben here almost took me down so I used her as a distraction. This was during the Waldorf Fire."

"The Waldorf Fire?! No one survived who was caught in that!" Rachel said in horror.

"I know." Zombozo replied without feeling. "But I couldn't let you all destroy me so…,"

"So you let her be a distraction and get trapped in the large fire that YOU caused! You caused the Waldorf Fire!" Rook growled.

"I know that! I felt bad, I truly did. But I needed to survive!"

"So you let a young child die in your place," Ben angrily yelled.

"Why are you all so emotional! She was rotten to the core just like me!"

"But she didn't start off that way!" Rachel insisted.

"Beware of her! She is dangerous! She…,"

At that moment, they heard menacing laughter coming from the television!

"THAT'S HER!" He screamed. Everyone turned and looked to the TV, what they saw was a young girl, no older than 11, dancing around and flashing a white smile. She had black and purple hair up in a large puffy ponytail and a top hat on! She had on long dark purple gloves, wore purple lipstick, purple eye shadow on one eye and black eye shadow on the other eye! She a black tutu with black and purple stockings and black combat boots! A black long sleeved shirt and big purple bow around her neck! But what stood out most of all were her light purple eyes!

"Come on come all and see my show! Only tonight on Main Street! Come and be amazed!" She cheered.

"Why…she's only a child." Rachel said, her eyes softening.

"DON'T BE FOOLED! She is horrible! I know you're in the habit of adopting every child you can get your hands on." He sneered.

"SHUT UP YOU CREEP! That's because Rachel has a heart! I bet Rachel could change ANY child's heart," Ben yelled.

"Not Zambanza! She tried to kill me when she came back!"

"That's because you tried to sacrifice her life!" Rook growled.

"You all are fools! She is evil! She is getting all of this publicity to lure me in! Once I come, she's going to try and destroy me!" Zombozo yelled.

"How can a young child be in control over a circus?! Won't people ask about her parents?!" Ben asked.

"Zambanza is not ordinary, Ben! No officer has the guts to tell her she can't do something! She runs a bigger circus than mine, but she isn't interested in gaining children's energy like me! She is only after money."

"Well, money or not, we need to stop her." Rachel said.

"You can't! I'm telling you that she's unstoppable! The last person that tried to 'stop' her, Rachel, was flung into a nearby lake!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "I don't care what you say. I'm getting to the bottom of this."

"And I am coming with you." Ben said.

"So am I." replied Rook.

And with that, they walked out, still hearing Zombozo's screams.

"BEWARE! SHE'S A MONSTER! SHE WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled.

 _Back on Earth at the circus…_

"What do we do now?" Rook asked, now seeing the creepy circus lights coming on.

"We buy tickets and see what she is about." Rachel replied.

Once they did, they went inside and the show was definitely creepy, but nothing too strange. After an hour, the show was almost over.

"Why were we concerned?" Ben smiled.

"Don't let your guard down; something is still not right." Rachel replied. After a few seconds, Zambanza stood out in the middle of the floor and waved to the audience.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She smiled, now looking out at everyone. "Before we go, I want everyone to look at me closely! Don't look away or you'll miss the surprise I promised!"  
While she spoke, her purple eyes seemed to glow slightly, but nothing that an unprofessional would not catch. Rachel then realized what was happening! Zambanza was using some kind of influence over the entire audience! Because she, Rook, and Ben had on their special Plumber equipment under the disguises, they were semi-protected.

"Let's get out of here!" Ben said, now pulling at them. They nodded and quickly ran out. But as they ran, they saw mechanical hands taking people's wallets, jewelry, and prized possessions!

"So that's her game!" Rachel said in shock, now that they were safe.

"She has some kind of power or something that can distract people while she steals from them!" Rook said.

"My, my…it appears you did not like my show," A voice said. All three turned and saw the young girl behind them with her charming grin.

"Zambanza! We know you are stealing!" Ben said quickly.

"You have no proof of that," she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes we do. We all three saw you! Now if you come quietly. We can see what we need to do about this." Rook replied.

"No thanks!" She smiled, now waving her arm and trapping them in a large cage.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Rachel demanded. Rachel's eyes then widened in horror as Summer, her daughter, came out of nowhere.

"Mommy! I wanna see the show with you!" Summer said. She was brought by Sasha when Rachel told her they were seeing a show.

"SUMMER, GET BACK!" Rachel pleaded. Summer froze when Zambanza turned to her and was almost seemed startled by little Summer.

"Please don't hurt my mommy!" Summer pleaded.

"Y-You remind me of…of…," Zambanza seemed lost in thought, but shook her head. She then snapped her fingers and in a large puff of smoke, she was gone!

"What just happened?" Ben asked, now using his knife to open the cage lock as they all climbed out.

"I don't know, but something about that had to deal with Summer." Rachel said, now picking up her daughter.

"Do you think we will ever catch her?" Rook asked.

"I don't know Rook, but something about her was different. She didn't act like a bloodthirsty killer. Were we all wrong about her?" Rachel asked.

No one said anything. All they could do was stare into the distance because they were all thinking about the same thing. Who was Zambanza, where had she gone, and would they see her again?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you all enjoyed it! Just an idea I had! She's one of my more colorful OCs. ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: She does sound interesting. I'm looking forward to more stories with this new character. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
